Daughters of Perseverance
by ElunaZ
Summary: Haruko struggle for be a top class of the academy because of her status,being the orange Hokage daughter and the head clan of Hyuuga,but she fails but with a little help of her mother she will have courage to succeeds
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughters of Perseverance

On the roads of Konoha a little girl, around 9 years old, with lavender eyes and blonde hair, was making her way to the academy. However she felt slightly depressed. She was the "Orange" Hokage's daughter and she held about the same status, but she was far from everyone's expectations. Of course, she could handle some fights and make decent progress in her studies. However, Suzuka, a renowned genius was always stealing her shine. Suzuka was admired by everyone, even the ninjas-in-training's parents, leaving the blonde incredibly jealous. It was troublesome.  
When she arrived at the academy, the girl took an anxious, deep breath, wishing that she could amaze everyone in the class; even her rival.  
"This time I will rock" she thought to herself optimistically, trying to heighten her spirit.  
She entered, and sitting in her usual place, her eyes encountered her opponent. Suzuka didn't pay her any attention though, which made the girl feel a little shattered inside.  
"She is so arrogant! She didn't even look at me, but soon she will see that I am not just anyone," she mumbled to herself.  
Konohamaru, now the teacher, entered the class, prepared to give another lesson, but this time...it would be a bit different from the previous lessons.  
"Alright everyone, I want all of you outside! This time I'm going to test your strength against each other. I hope for the best of you," he said, holding a folder which contained the matches of who would fight who.  
He called out each pairing for each fight, and all the while Haruko was thinking about who she was going to fight.  
"I hope that I get someone I can easily handle if I want impress everyone," she thinks to herself, carefully analyzing the others. Shortly after the first fight is finished, Konohamaru looks in the folder to see who would be fighting next.  
"Alright, the next match is Uchiha Suzuka against Uzumaki Haruko," announced Konohamaru.  
'You have got to be kidding me' Haruko thought. She had a bad feeling about this match...  
Haruko approached the ring , activating her Byakugan as she glared at Suzuka, who simply gazed back, coolly. Every step she took caused her to become more nervous, even more so after hearing the Academy students cheering them on. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear impatiently as her nervousness started to set in, making her stomach flutter.  
She knew Suzuka was the strongest Academy student - the Uchiha girl who was always getting the top grades and scoring the highest in the practicals when she hadn't even activated her Sharingan yet. Compared to Suzuka, Haruko felt very small and insignificant. She'd sparred with one or two other students before, but that had been different. This was her first fight against an opponent who was renowned as a genius.

'I have to win no matter what, I have to prove to everyone I'm a daughter of the Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan so failure is not a option, but I can't stop shaking...'  
The two girls started to spar in the ring, and Haruko could defend some blows with her Byakugan activated, but Suzuka took a certain advantage over her by reaching some blows on the blonde.  
'Damn she's really strong, no wonder though. After all, she is daughter of Uchiha Sasuke,' Haruko thought to herself, frustrated.  
The match's victor looked pretty obvious by then.  
No matter how much the blonde tried, she was still far from being the favorite of the academy, especially the strongest.  
Suddenly, she missed her attempt to hit Suzuka with her Gentle Fist and the brunette took advantage of her error and grabbed Haruko by the collar. Suzuka threw her to the floor, then as she prepared to apply a punch, Haruko just closed her eyes, waiting for it.  
'It's over for me. I'm nothing but a failure... I should have just given up in the beginning,' she thought dejectedly.  
However, the punch never landed, since Suzuka purposefully missed, landing a hole into the concrete next to Haruko's head. Haruka became pissed.  
'I knew it! She just pities me! That's why she ignored punching me...I don't deserve this...not after a humiliating lose like that,' she thought. Haruko diverted her gaze aside trying to ignore looking at anyone, but all she could feel was more shame as her fellow classmates started to mock her.  
"How could she be a daughter of the Hero of Konoha?" whispers one student in the ear of a snickering colleague.  
"Worse, she's part of the Hyuuga clan, which is one of the strongest clans of Konoha! But this is a joke," exclaimed another. Konohamaru stepped in.  
"The winner is Suzuka! Now make the symbol of Harmony," Konohamaru declared.  
Haruko faced Suzuka, trying to put on her "mischievous smile", but after Suzuka's arrogant look as she put her hand out to shake the blonde's, Haruko stepped back and ran. She was in tears and all she knew was that she had to get away.  
"Damn that tadpole! What happened for her to go out like that?" Suzuka complained, crossing her arms.  
"Haruko, wait!" Konohamaru shouted, concerned. He attempted to catch up to her by running and catching her arm, but she tries to shrug him off.  
"SCREW ALL THIS!" she shouts, managing to escape his grip. She stated to run even faster, without bothering to look behind. Tears fell from the blonde's eyes and her head was seething with thoughts.  
"I knew it! I'm just a failure, everyone will be ashamed of me... because of my weakness! Why am I not strong like my mother and father?!"

Meanwhile a beautiful woman, who was wearing the clothes of the head clan, with lavender eyes and shining blue hair was starting on her home tasks. She was startled, however, by her daughter's loud sobbing as Haruko rushed in and upstairs towards her room.  
"Haruko, what happened? By this time you should still be in the academy," Hinata said, knocking on the door only to receive no response. Hinata carried on. "Haruko, please let me in."  
"Leave me alone," Haruko finally answered.  
"Okay, so I think I better bring your father here. I'm sure he would "love" to know that his daughter is ditching class," Hinata threatened, subtly of course.  
Haruko immediately opened the door to her mother with tears still in her eyes. Almost instantly, Hinata grabs and hugs her.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Hinata asked, gently cooing her child, who was still crying. They moved into the room, and both of them sat on the bed. Finally, Haruko starts to reveal what had happened earlier before. Hinata only nodded.  
"So that's what happened. No no no, don't be like this. It's okay. Your father and I are also going through some hard times," she said.  
"Oh yeah? Then why he is now the Hokage when you're one of the strongest women in Konoha?"

"Well this will be a long story but one thing you have to keep in mind is persistence, the talent and genius are important things but are lower when comparing with perseverance and determination"

"I know, but Suzuka is much more popular and talented, everyone is drooling over her, maybe she'll end up being the next Hokage"

"But if you are like your father and I when we were younger you can also get this job, and you're here instead of the academy I'll tell you something that your father and I had to go through when we had a little more than their age "

"I'll have to listen anyway isn't? Then tell"

"Well it happened long ago ..." Hinata begins to dip into their memories remembering every detail of what happened in those days

By the time Hinata was still genin she watched from afar her father train Hanabi, she noticed that her father was excited to train Hanabi, who despite the age, she have more confidence, strength and determination than her

'If only I ...' thought Hinata wanting to train with them, she closes her eyes scared but decides to ask to train with them

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hiashi asks

"Well .. I ... I ..." she joins her forefingers and head down to not face the father "I just wanted to train with my sister"

"In this case, just come I was about to show a new jutsu to Hanabi, it's important you learn too"

"Hai"

Hiashi perform his Hakke kusho knocking a strong pillar put on the field after that he told to the girls do the same, Hanabi with her natural talent creates a vacuum shell potent enough to shake the pillar, Hinata glance to her little sister astonished for be successful in the first try ,Hiashi just look to Hinata do the same, the girl glare to the target activate her Byakugan she struggle to create a perfect amount of chakra to release a powerful wave but when she launches the attack nothing happens, Hinata try again but fails, another attempt but the result is still the same

"Why? Why this is so difficult for me?"

Hiashi lets out a heavy sigh, glancing negative for Hinata

"You're need try harder just like your sister, you lake the same talent as her, you will stay here until learn"

The time passes and Hinata try everything to do the technique, while Hiashi say again over and over, he was losing the patience, Hinata fall on the knees tired of training

"Stand up Hinata, you're a Hyuuga stay like this is inadmissible for someone who will be the head of clan"

"But I…"

"Hinata, you need more self confidence or else you will just muddle your team, now stand up and back in your training"

Hinata gets up frustrated prepare the attack one more time but her mind was so clouded that make she miss again, that was enough for her, felling so ashamed of herself, she run ran away without face her father with the head down letting her tears flow while Hanabi just looks with the pity and Hiashi just sighs heavy disappointed with that attitude of Hinata

"I can't take this anymore I just a failure after all, if I somehow became strong like my sister I would make my daddy happy and proud of me but I can't" thinks Hinata

In the way she decides to take a time to reflect in training camp, but when get there she eventually finds Naruto training with Jiraiya

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata noticed in the eyes of both the same enthusiasm that Hanabi and her father had to train together, she just watch admired the face of her lover, happy and confident of himself, during the workout Naruto was tired but he continued to persist, if not the immense embarrassment of being together with the blonde she would ask him to join them but to her it was quite impossible.

"Hmmm, looks like we are not alone" said Jiraiya looking toward Hinata

Naruto looks away and seeing Hinata go quickly to greet her

"Hey Hinata what's up?" Greets him with your smile

Hinata blushes to see him walking toward her, she looks quickly to the ground touching the forefingers twiddle them up and down

"W-well I just came to train a little bit but since Jiraya-san and you here first is better I walk alway"

"You don't need get out you can watch us if you want" say Naruto

"I have a better idea" Jiraya approaches of the couple smiling "What about you train with us Hinata?"

"What?"

She start imagine she and Naruto training together make her so excited that ending up faint

"Hinata!"Naruto grabs her preventing to fall on the ground

"Just that what I needed" complains Jiraya


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya just wrote his tales, while Naruto watch Hinata sleeps peacefully. "I hope she's okay" Naruto said worried for the unconscious girl in the bed. "Don't worry she will be alright" Jiraiya flipped the pages of his book. Naruto still worried for her so he impatiently grabs the girl by the shoulders shaking it so harshly to wake her up.

"Hey Hinata, open your eyes, are you sick?" Naruto said as he shakes the poor little girl,

"You idiot is not the way to treat a lady" Jiraiya gives Naruto bludgeon the head with the book making the boy to drop the Hyuuga to put his hand to the head for relieving the pain, Hinata falls to the floor making her wake up in pain on her back.

"E-Excuse me, W- where am I? " She asks, trying to get up. This caught the attention of Naruto,

" Hinata , are you okay ?" Naruto asked almost glued to her face, "Is there something wrong with you? Are you hurt"

Hinata blushes at Naruto's kind words and action, that she was going to faint again, but Jiraiya prevents it from happening

"Oh no, you will not sleep again, I do not want to waste my time having to watch you take naps"

Hinata lower your head, a little sad to hear that word "waste of time" she had lost a count of how many times had heard it from her father and other members of the clan. It torn her heart into pieces, well how do you expect people from your clan call you useless.

"See that ero sennin? You make her sad and you still say I'm an idiot" Naruto complains crossing his arms while Jiraiya is sorry to say that to her looking just apologize up,

"Excuse me miss, I did not mean to hurt you"

"It's okay Jiraiya - san, it's not your fault is that I am sad because of my self"

"That Hiashi he never changes" sighs Jiraiya "Changing the subject can I know why you were watching us? "

"W-well I just wanted to train but when I arrived, I saw you were training so I waited you to finish it. I just don't want to disturb you.." Hinata joins your index fingers staring at the floor, feeling so embarrassed.

"Naruto, you can just go buy something to eat for us?" Jiraiya asks gently

"Oh, but why me?" Naruto raised a brow to Jiraiya, knowing that he's annoyed by him.

"JUST GO BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH THE BOOK AGAIN!" Jiraiya shouted, threating him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go you don't need to shout" Naruto puts his hands on his sides, preparing to leave. Seeing that Naruto was already away, Jiraiya begins to have a private conversation with Hinata "I noticed you staring at us with a certain fascination, it seemed like you wanted to train with us"

"No, no, I was just watching nothing more" Hinata denied, as she gently wave her hands.

"Do not lie to me Hinata, you can talk to me if you need help I will gladly do anything for you" Jiraiya said calmly putting the book on the table beside him

"I… I really just wanted be strong and impress my father in the same way like my little sister, but unlike her, he just think that I'm a failure," she says with tears in her eyes

Hmm, what does your father do to you is a bit unfair, but I know is for your own good"

"I'm afraid he loses his hopes on me again I try so hard but I can't reach his expectations, the other members of my clan see me nothing like a burden for my family"

Jiraiya feel immense pity to the girl, not settling for what she was going through, thinking of something to help her, " Hey Hinata ,I ask this before and I go ask again do you want train with us before we left? "

" I don't know, I'm so weak " she muttered, wiping her tears away.

" If you want you can train anytime with us. We will be happy to help, also It will help to develop your skills and as well as to Naruto's"

" Really? Hmm in that way, I try do my best!" She grins as she pump her fist in the air as a sign of her determination.

After their conversation Naruto come with some goodies while Hinata glanced to him a little worried about the training, but then, she smiled faintly. 'This is not going be easy.' she thought. She started to imagine if the training would be useful for her

In Hyuuga mansion, Hinata fought with her sister eventually losing again, then she sees all of her clan laughing at it including Neji , Hanabi and her father who called her failure, she look aside also sees Naruto and Jiraiya looking with disappointment turning their back leaving

"What's wrong Hinata? Do you need go home? If you want we can leave our trainning for tomorrow" speaks Naruto with a gentle voice.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not that but, I fell so small to standing before you two, I'm afraid to waste your time, besides your dream is better than mine."

"Don't say that Hinata. I feel happy to help you, also, you're not weak when I watch you fight Neji I think you were amazing even without energy you don't give up just like me he,he,he." He rubbed the back of his neck grinning sheepishly.

Hinata upon hearing the cheering words of Naruto, she felt her confidence grows a little giving a sweet smile in response. " OK , you two, the chat time is over, we cannot wasting our time," said Jiraiya boredly, tired of hearing so many chit, chat.

" Hai " the couple also agrees with their hands on forehead,

" Well , Hinata in a week I go on a trip with Naruto for three years until then I 'll make you two train seriously "

" But ero sennin why Hinata will train us? " Naruto asks curious looking for the girl who turns the head red of shame.

"Because just like you she has a great future ahead so I insist that you be able to fulfill it, you don't mind isn't Naruto?" Jiraiya glance on the blonde boy, and raised a brow

"Course not, I'm glad to help her, also will be cool having someone to practice isn' t Hinata?" The blonde turns to her with his typical smile, "Yeah, I ... I ... I am also happy to train with you" Hinata replied softly tapping her index fingers together.

"But don't gonna think I'll be easy on you for being a girl" Naruto looks at her seriously, and smirked.

"O-okay" she gulped, as a sweats appearing on her forehead.

"It is well settled then. But enough talking, let's go straight to the action, you two can begin to fight and give your best" Jiraiya ordered, giving space for the two, to fight,

The two look at each other, Naruto makes his seal invoking three kage bushins, while Hinata felt nervous because it was the first time she going to fight against her beloved, she knew was for her own good but, it was still a more complicated task than fight against her sister, because she was not about to give all her strength against him.

"Ready or not here I come"

Naruto advances without mercy against the small Hyuuga, she tries to cool down her nerves and focus in the fight, the first clone rushes toward her prepare to land a punch, she quickly dodges the hit, sawing for a instant opening giving her a perfect chance for counter attack with a swift Jyuuken strike to the chest. But the girl hesitate, come in mind the moments she saw him for a first time being beat to the pulp she won't do the same even in training.

The another clone don't have any thoughts to hesitate, giving to the poor girl a powerful kick, she don´t have another option unless to take the defensive backing away and barely escape to be hit incapable to fend off their blows she was really frustrated to not have courage to take the action, she was sure if don't do anything the fight was done for her.

Naruto take the advantage in the fight when one of the clones approaches in full speed grabbing her in the collar, he was so close to her causing the girl feel dizziness leaving her incapacity to react, the other clone grab from behind both her arms so the real Naruto finish with a knee in the stomach, Hinata almost scream with the pain, she was not expected her love give a strong blown like that, without strength she crumpled on the ground feeling the worst person in the earth, extremely ashamed of being a pitiful opponent same being a pupil of her father and Kurenai .

'I want to disappear right now' she thought.

"Hinata" the blonde gets worried about to lend a hand to your friend but Jiraiya calls him shaking his head causing Naruto to understand that it would only harm the training, Hinata looks to him feeling the extreme desire to run away but she remember of the scene in her imagination.

'No, I can't cringe now, even fighting someone that I admire I want to prove that I can be like him'

Hinata determined return your posture activating your Byakugan this time going with everything it has, the battle begins to take a different tack this time she is able to deal the trio at the same time, to the surprise of blonde which lies astonished by the progress of girl, she boosts your speed managing to beat one of the clones with a blow to the stomach, she deviates from the blow of the other hitting him a blow on his chin, then Naruto with his clone get back, preparing his Rasengan, Jiraiya looks far frowning his brow thinking how Hinata would disentangle this

"I have no choice, in that case…" Hinata begins to move her arms quickly using your Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

"This is getting more interesting," Jiraiya said to himself in the corner with a smile on his face.

Naruto goes with his rasengan clashing against the barrier Hinata both of them did everything to not surrender, Naruto soon realizes that Hinata would not give up easily but he was also persistent, both increase the potency, causing a large explosion making the two fly away but Jiraiya safe them in time with the help of his Kage bushin.

"Great job, you two came out very well," says Jiraiya proud

The two stay lying on the ground, panting with fatigue, they both look smiling at each other

"Hey Hinata, I know the same way I'll be Hokage you will be the future leader of your clan, you are really strong." Naruto grinned still lying on the groun

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed for the compliment.

Later Jiraya carries Hinata to her home only to have a talk with Hiashi, he says goodbye to Hinata going right away to the main hall where the clan leader, Hiashi, sat meditating.

"Sorry to disturb you Hiashi, but can I have a chat with you?" Jiraiya said gently,

"Jiraiya? It's quite unusual you come here, did something happen?" Hiashi, opened his right eye and saw Jiraiya in front of him.

"Actually I just want to ask you something, I'm training Naruto together with Hinata before I go, so I want you to see Hinata and Naruto fights against me" Jiraiya awkwardly said.

"I did not remember having given you permission to train my daughter, especially with that nine tails brat" Hiashi closes his eyes continuing to meditate. Jiraiya squeezes your fist displeased with the comment of Hiashi but just stay calm to not make the things worse continuing his formal tone.

"I know it was wrong of me to have done it without your permission, but I could not stand idly by knowing that a father still has doubts of the strength of his own daughter"

"What I do or I don't is not of your business, Jiraiya." Hiashi responds harshly.

"To your government she fought against Naruto and she did very well, managed to defend the Rasengan, she improved a lot since her last fight against Neji." Jiraya said making Hiashi shows interest in the review of Jiraiya after reflecting a bit he decides to accept the request of Jiraiya.

"Very well, I will go watch the two fight together I hope she don't disappoint me and run again." With that Jiraiya smirked and prepared to leave, but then, he said his last massage before he go. "Okay, but in my hands she will not lose, you can be sure of that."

Jiraiya walks away feeling chest tightness at having to decide the future of the girl but unlike Hiashi, he had faith in her and knew that Hinata have chances of winning, the next morning Jiraiya joins the two to train them again but this training time would be a bit different

"Well Hinata, this time Naruto will not fight you, instead you and Naruto will go fight against me, the great Jiraiya" he makes his typical pose,"WHAT?" the two stay shocked with the challenge of Jiraiya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, you and my father have to fight against Jiraya a legendary sannin? Haruko interrupt astonished

"Yeah, when I heard that you didn't even imagine how I fell"

"Tell me the rest, you lost, win? What happened?"

"Ok let me continue…"

Back in the past Hinata just feel immense terror, how could a little girl like her fight against the most powerfull sannin? Same being partner of Naruto she feel she was not dignity to fight his side after a poor performance in the beginning, Naruto just think it was a another joke make a nervous smile

"You just kidding, right ero sennin?"

Jiraya in response give intense glare to the couple showing he was really serious about that

"This time I not joking around Naruto, you two better give all you have against me or else I'll not hesitate to kill both"

Naruto gulp loudly realizing his sensei was talking serious, while Hinata heart beats more fast than a little birth, she was not only worried about herself but with Naruto too if she hesitate or make a mistake could be fatal to him, she not would hold the guilty of lose her love because of her, he have a dream to fulfill and whatever happens will help him to reach his dream

"Naruto-kun, let's do this I'll do my best to you not get hurt" Hinata says with confidence in her heart

The blonde stay impressed with the words of lavender girl, he smiles don't have any doubts about her he knew it she was strong, feeling a relief to have her as a partner

"Yeah, but instead of you protect me, I will do my best to protect you, we're a team so let's take care of our backs, I'll never forgive myself if Jiraya beat you to the death" punt his hand in her shoulder

Hinata blushes, but was deeply pleased to see he never has lost the faith in her

"So are you ready? If guys want run still have time" Jiraya interrupted prepare to fight

They both glare determinant on sannin, Hinata activates her Byakugan, while Naruto crack his hands grinning ready for the fight of their lifes

"Let's kick him ass Hinata!We can do it" Naruto make his seal appearing 3 kage bushins all of them rush towards the sannin, one of them try to hit punches and kicks but the old man just dodge easily, the second one surge from behind ready to strike a kunai in the neck but his opponent suddenly disappears while the real one appears in front of the real blonde ready to hit a rasengan, Hinata make sure to keep her promise, concentrate all her chakra in the hands finally send a powerful wave towards to Jiraya who feel obligated to block with the both arms still sending backwards, Jiraya was enjoying the fight happy to see his pupils get stronger and working together

"Time to get serious"

Jiraya increase his speed starting to sparred against the girl who leave all her fears behind, being a worthy opponent, Naruto don't stay behind sending various clones rush to him, but Jiraya in a smart move make his hair grow whirling around keep both the gennins away hitting some clones make them disappear and surround his hair around his body, Naruto stay close to Hinata while they think in some jutsu to perform to weak his defense

"Oh crap, he will thrown his hair spike against us" Naruto start to sweat coldly

"Let me handle this, just stay close to me"

Hinata to make sure to save her partner just focus the chakra in the whole body, forming the Hyuuga clan symbol under the feet, the spikes get closer faster but Hinata put all her ability and flexibility in her arms spinning around managing to protect both, Naruto was amazed to Hinata do a such splendid jutsu, Jiraya just keep his hair back to normal performing a new rasengan more strong the normal

"Ok little girl, I wanna see you defend this"

Hinata just keep focused beside the critical situation for both of them, she was aware if he destroy the barrier and launch the attack, they turn in just dead meat, while Naruto just squeeze his hands closing his eyes

"Sorry Hinata" Naruto saying for himself before disappears, reappearing again outside of barrier leave the little heiress in despair

"Naruto-kun"

"Fool,you pretending commit a suicide in front of her?" Jiraya ask furious

The blonde just ignore his words preparing a rasengan with the clone, go forward in the direction of Jiraya, just like was expect the rasengan of Naruto shows no match against the powerful attack of sannin being hit and sending fly away, Jiraya feel his heart almost stop thinking he could kill his student while Hinata let the tears flow in her face, but she was still has the Byakugan activate sensing the battle was not over yet, for the surprise of everyone Naruto appear from behind landing a perfect rasengan in the back of the opponent the impact was so strong that make his sensei weak the big attack, sending him against the barrier, Jiraya being pressured by both sides finally fall defeated

"Congrats for both, you passed" Jiraya says in weak voice suffering for the pain of that surprise attack

Naruto was so happy and grateful to Hinata, he don't think twice to give a big hug, the girl extremely tired almost faint in his arms but she smiles proud of herself to be strong and courageous in front of him, the most important was not just win the fight but see the person she most love happy for her, everything was good until Hiashi appears in front of the couple when he see your daughter he sighs and smile with pride but when looks to Naruto he give intense glare to the blonde who quickly helps Hinata stand up

"Father? You were watching us all this time?" Hinata really didn't expect her father be there feel anxious what he thinking about her performance

"Yes I watch the whole fight, I never expected to say this but you proved to be a worth partner you really make a huge progress thanks to them"

Naruto smile put his hand behind of the neck ,while Jiraya get's up cleaning the dust on the clothes

"I never fail in my promises Hiashi, you must know that"

"Yes, that's right, too bad your shameless acts impedes your position of Hokage, but I know someone strong like you will get the position" Hiashi looks to Naruto kindly "Let's go Hinata you need get rest, oh and one more thing, you two feel free to help my daughter when you get back"

"I'll glad work together with her, if someday we go on the mission I'll not be worried because a have a strong and amazing partner"

'Thanks Naruto-kun, is so nice to hear that from you, I'll keep work hard to be able to protect you…I promise that' thinks her giving a warm smile to the blonde

The sannin and the blonde watch the Hyuugas leaving

"Too bad we're leaving soon, it would be cool train with her, she manage to develop her abilities in so short time" Naruto was wishful to her join in the journey but unfortunately was impossible

"Don't worry, something inside me says you're will sparred with her more times in the future"

"I hope so, I know when I back she will get more stronger I have faith her"

Hiashi was walking together with Hinata starting praising her

"You impressed me greatly Hinata ,I regret to not trust in your abilities in the past, sorry for too push you so hard in your training I was so fixated to see you get stronger, I just ignore the difference of how people grow in difference speed"

"No father I must beg apologies for my weakness, I understand that rigid training you give for me was for my own good, but I just want run away of everything only thinking I couldn't handle, but after training with Naruto-kun I gain hopes in myself and I promise I'll give my best to stay strong and not be leave behind"

"You never go stay behind Hinata, you are a Hyuuga and you have a great strength like us"

Hinata look timidly for the father hand, wishful to hold, Hiashi notice her intention and kindly took her hand with a smile in the face Hinata wasn't expect he have the initiative first, being deep grateful for show his love for her

The day of departure comes, Jiraya and Naruto look to the village for the last time before they go, while they crosses the gate Naruto look to the sky thinking in Hinata hoping for her have her dream come true and both became great persons in the future, from afar Hinata just observe they go promising to help her lover fulfill his dream

"So you and my father start to date after that training with Jiraya?" Interrupts Haruko again full of curiosity

"No honey, I declared to your father while I fight against a strong opponent to protect him, but he don't give me the answer so soon, a lot of things happens after that, so in the right moment I decided to take important decision in my life"

"What a jerk, you are so brave and beautiful, he should ask for date after that" Haruko just cross her arms around chest annoyed

"Respect your father, and let me finish" Hinata silence her with a stern look

The 4º great shinobi war was finally over and Naruto decide to go in another journey to earn knowledge to became the next Hokage, he gives farewell to all his friends who were reunited in the gate watching him go but he feel sad for the most important person don't be present looking for all the sides

'Could she be mad at me for taking this decision?' thinks him worried

Naruto goes away sad for not seeing Hinata, because he wanted to see her one more time before leaving, letting a tear flow in the face, until he hear someone call away

"NARUTO-KUN"

"This voice, it could be…? No I think is just my mind"

"NARUTO-KUN, PLEASE WAIT"

"No, someone is really calling me" Naruto gets his hopes high turn around make a huge smile when he seeing her

Hinata comes give a harm hug on him which reciprocate the gesture

"Hinata, I thought you were not coming to give me a goodbye"

"Sorry, I was late packing my things"

"You things?" he looks at the bag she had in the back "Don't tell me you will come with me?"

"Yeah, I talk with my father and he understood my decision, I want grow by your side and learn how to be proper leader like you, so… can I go with you?" she ask with a bright eye

"Hinata…" he make a sorry face and turn his back on her leaving the poor girl deeply disappointed, at point for fall to cry thinking she just only be a burden for him, but he suddenly turns back to her with a prank smile

"Hinata, if you stay here like that we will never leave"

"Naruto-kun, you never change…" she was a little upset with him but the happiness for he accept walk forever in her side made she even forget the prank.

With the holding hands they leave Konoha for a long journey ready for take care each other being and help to conquer their dreams

Back in the present Haruko feel inspired after listen the story of your mother, she never imagine her mother was weak like her but the determination and self- confidence help to make a huge progress with the help of her father

"Wow mother, you really incredible and my dad too I promise to do my best to the very end"

The door opens suddenly, revealing a very upset Hokage displeasure with the attitude of your daughter

"There you are tadpole, I heard you run away from the academy after losing to Suzuka we will have a serious talk about that"

"Don't need anata, I tell our story to her, to high her spirited, she was so frustrated with herself that I need to console somehow, see? She feel very better now, right honey?"

"Yeah, mom I feel so inspired I can even challenge Suzuka again"

"I feel happy for you but don't think you gonna away without punishment, you will train with me and your mom"

"WHAAAAT?"

"You don't wanna be stronger and kick that girl ass? So let's start our training right now, let's go Hinata"

"O-okay, come on darling it's not go be so bad"

"Yeah, for start 50 pushups, later you go sparred against me, we have a lot of things to teach you"

Haruko just go pissed with the punishment with eyes on fire

'The teacher will pay for that' thinks her full of rage with a deeply desire to punch him, while she imagine he giggle somewhere

In the training field Haruko struggle to do her best while, Naruto and Hinata just watch, the blonde put his arm around in waist of your wife looking proud of your daughter

"I wish so much ero-sennin could watch her right now, for sure he would teacher better than me"

"He is watching her somewhere honey, and I sure you will be a great master like him, thanks to you I could be what I am right now"

"You help me a lot too my love, thanks for be my partner this whole time"

He gives a passionate kiss, laying her to the ground

"What a about a sparring only two of us?" asks him softly in Hinata hear

"Will be pleasure, this time the victory is mine" she say confident smiling

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Haruko interrupts the moment jumping on the couple just to tickling them, instead of being annoyed they joining on the joking, hoping for Haruko have a great future like them and together guide her for the way of victories

You'll never be brave if you don't get hurt

You'll never learn if you don't make mistakes

You'll never be successful if you don't encounter failure

**The end**


End file.
